Role Playing Adventures of John and Randy revisited
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: Series of one shots based on kinky role playing fun had by the Centon boys.
1. Chapter 1

(As some of you know, when I was under fanfic name waldron82 I had a series of one shots titled The Role Playing Adventures of John and Randy that many of you seemed to enjoy. Sadly it ended up deleted due to much personal drama in my life. So, I've decided to start it back up again with some new adventures. If anyone has a good idea let me know and if you want Randy or John to be the top. Hope you enjoy.)

THE COP AND THE BAD BOY

JOHN TOP RANDY BOTTOM

"What the hell?" Randy mumbled under his breath as the doorbell rang in his luxurious home in Tampa, Florida. "Who the hell is at the door at two in the damn morning?" He rose where he had been resting on a couch downstairs watching cheap porn and preparing for an epic jack off session. The sound from the door made the man unhappy to put it lightly. He looked almost longingly back at the porn that was just getting good as he walked to the door, opening it up.

"Police." The man standing on the porch was clearly an officer, his gold badge shining in the dim porch light. "Randal Keith Orton?" Shiny handcuffs hung from his belt along with an imposing looking nightstick. He was a little shorter than Randy but held an air of authority. He seemed legit but you could never be too careful.

"Yes?" Randy answered, annoyed and a little taken back by the smug smirk playing on the cop's face. The guy seemed like a real prick, one of those cops that thought they owned the world just because they had a badge. "What do you want?"

The cop eyed Randy over slowly, taking in the loose gym shorts and white tank top the taller man was wearing and how tightly the shirt fit over his toned chest. "Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice deep and sensual.

Randy was honestly getting a little creeped out by the supposed cop's actions. He took a step back inside the house but the officer stopped him from closing the door with his foot. "What the hell?" Randy sputtered as the cop walked into the house fully, shutting the door behind him. His blue eyes never left Randy's steely blues. The silent staring was unnerving. "Did I do something wrong, officer?" The younger man decided to try another approach, the innocent victim and maybe he would get off and the cop would leave him alone. "I haven't gotten any tickets or anything lately..." Randy's deep baritone trailed off as he noticed the sadistic smile widening on the officer's face. He was clearly enjoying his fear and anxiety. Without warning the cop advanced on Randy, pushing him against the nearest wall. He looked up at Randy, so close he could smell the peppermint of the mouthwash the cop had used last. "If you'll tell me what you want from me we can work this out." Randy finished, trying not to stutter.

"What I want from you?" He spoke finally, each word slow and deliberate. "I'm going to read you your rights and then you'll see what it is exactly I want from you." Randy could not stop a shiver from running down his body at those words. He figured this was what he deserved. He had a hair trigger temper and had his share of run ins with the local law enforcement. He shrank against the wall,trying in vain to escape those piercing, unnerving eyes. "You have the right to feel my cock in your ass." The officer I identified as Cena by the name tag began. Randy's legs began to tremble. What the hell kind of twisted rights were those? Cena grabbed both of Randy's hands, raising his arms over his head as he leaned in, pinning the shaking man's hands to the wall. "You have the right to _scream_." He whispered and the taller man's legs almost buckled under him. "You have a right to beg for more." Randy heard a soft moan pass his lips as John's breath tickled his ear. Officer Cena chuckled darkly at the sound. "You have a right to _moan._ You have a right to suck my cock. You have a right to feel my cum dripping from your pretty boy face." He swiftly pulled the cuffs from his belt and snapped them over Randy's wrists before the other man could come to his senses. "You have the right to tell me how much you love it."

The officer dragged Randy by his cuffed hands down the hall to the kitchen and living room area. He grunted as he was shoved roughly to the floor by a push to his back, the officer's eyes scanning his fully stocked bar area. He strolled over to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels, sitting two glasses on the counter before adding ice and some of the amber liquid as Randy tried to stay calm and get his bearings. "Am I interrupting something?" He chuckled as he could hear the porn playing from the next room.

"Aren't you on duty?" Randy countered back, ever the cocky prick as he struggled to stand up to his feet. "You allowed to drink on duty Officer?"

The cop stopped his task and looked over at Randy, his eyes narrow and menacing. "Did I tell you that you could get up?"

Randy had never felt more intimidated as he dropped back to his knees. "I'm s-sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

Officer Cena made his way over to the kneeling man. He pryed Randy's mouth open, pouring a good fourth of the bottle down the cuffed man's throat. Randy sputtered and coughed as the fiery liquid burned its way down. "Damn straight it won't. Are you going to move again without being told?" Cena asked, gripping Randy's jaw hard. "N-No, Sir." Randy said quickly as he gasped for air. "Good." He smiled and released Randy as the cuffed man toppled over, the room spinning as he felt a little light headed. Cena walked calmly back to the bar to down one of the glasses of JD, ignoring poor Randy's plight as the helpless man eyed the cop's gun warily. Cena noticed where Randy's unfocused eyes were looking and pulled the hand gun out of its leather holster, caressing the barrel slowly. Randy drew a shaky breath, unable to help being turned on a little by the display. "You like that don't you?" Cena whispered. Almost in slow motion he sat the gun on the counter before removing the cap from his head, setting it aside as well. He walked over to Randy, pulling him back up by his cuffed hands. "Do you remember your rights from earlier?" He breathed.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Randy almost moaned out. How could he forget?

"What was the first one?" Cena breathed, so close Randy could smell the alcohol on the shorter man's breath.

"I have the right to feel your...cock in my ass...oh God." Randy moaned, thinking it must be the JD in his system as men never turned him on this way.

"Oh, you will." Cena promised. "You will, Boy. You will beg and scream and plead for more before I'm finished with you. I'll give you everything you think you can handle and more. Much more." He began to rub Randy's hardening cock through the thin material of his gym shorts as he claimed the taller man's lips in a bruising kiss. Randy moaned as Cena backed him up against the nearest wall before breaking the kiss, panting as the dirty cop groped him through his shorts. "S-shit." He groaned, his eyes wanting to close.

"Stay." The cop went to a kitchen drawer to pull out a pair of scissors. He walked back to the waiting Randy and cut the tank top from his body, revealing his luscious, tanned chest. "Nice." He mumbled in appreciation. "Turn around. Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs." Randy turned around slowly as ordered but hesitated to move his legs and the officer pushed his thighs apart roughly with his own leg. "Do you want me to arrest you right now?" He growled. Randy shook his head violently. "Then you do what I say _when _I say. Got it?" He hissed. Randy nodded as he spread his legs . "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." "That's better." Cena smirked as he eyed Randy's body in deep lust, his back arched and ass sticking out on full display even if still covered. "I think I'm going to have to strip search you."

(Part 2 coming soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

THE COP AND THE BAD BOY PART 2

"What the fuck, Officer! Strip search me? What reason do you have?" Randy growled out as he could feel Cena's large hand trailing down his now bare back.

The cop gave a dark laugh as he hooked his finger on the band of Randy's gym shorts and slowly pulled them down and off, leaving the cuffed man totally naked. "Thug like you, Orton? I've seen your dirt sheet. I could pick any reason I want and it would sound legit." He spit on his hand before working a finger between Randy's tanned cheeks. "Bad boy like you could be hiding a razor in here. I need to protect myself."

Randy moaned as the finger brushed over the spot inside him that made his cock jump in excitement and his body want to betray itself. Cena continued to finger him slowly, adding a second one as Randy's ass stretched to accommodate him. His dimples deepened as he could sense how heated his prisoner was becoming. "You're liking this, aren't you, Boy?" He snarled, scissoring his fingers to open up Randy even more. "Is this what whores like you want? A cop's fingers up your slutty ass?"

If not for the buzz from the JD Randy would have cursed and told the bastard cop to fuck off but he was so close to his release all he could do was pant as he felt his balls tighten. Cena felt Randy's inner muscles tighten and he smirked, pulling out of the moaning man abruptly, leaving him needy and unfulfilled. "You didn't answer, Orton, so you don't get to cum."

"Fuck!" Randy pounded the wall he was facing the best he could with his wrists cuffed. "Fuuuck!" The frustration was evident in his voice.

Cena fed off the restrained man's cries. "You know.." He said casually as he bent over to grab the dropped nightstick. "I don't think my fingers were thorough enough. Maybe feeling this stick up your ass will change your cocky attitude."

Something snapped inside of Randy at that threat and overrode his feeling of fear. He knew that the cop had laid his gun on the counter earlier. While Cena was bent over he moved quickly from the wall and wrapped his hands around the cop's neck from behind, basically choking him out with the handcuff chain. Cena sputtered in shock, his face turning red as he lost precious oxygen. "I don't think so, Officer." Randy hissed as Cena dropped the nightstick, raising his hands to try to free himself. "Nothing goes up my ass." He waited until the muscular cop was almost passed out before laying him down and looking through his uniform pockets for the handcuff key. Finding it, Randy freed himself and rolled the gasping Cena onto his stomach to cuff his hands behind his back.

"You'll be sorry for this!" Cena panted after he was able to speak again. "I'll see you're put behind bars for a long time for assaulting an officer!"

Randy smirked, pulling the protesting cop to his knees. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to enjoy this as much as I can. His steely blue eyes hardened. "Now open up and if you dare bite me you'll regret the day you ever met Randy Orton." With that he shoved his hard, leaking cock into Cena's mouth, taking no time as he fucked the unwilling cop's throat hard. "Oh, yeah." He moaned, holding the cop's head in place with his hands. "Suck me good. Not such a tough guy are you now?"

Cena's eyes narrowed as he gagged on the thick member being pushed down his throat. The sight of the officer so angry only seemed to fuel Randy's lust more. He felt himself dangerously close to his climax so he pulled out, much to Officer Cena's shock and joy.

Randy shoved the cop on the floor on his back, reaching for a piece of his white shirt that Cena had cut off him earlier. "Did you really think that I would pass up the chance to fuck that sweet ass?" He walked over to Cena after tying a knot in the center of the cloth and pushed it past his lips before tying it behind his head. "Don't want any nosy neighbors hearing us and stop my fun now do we?" He taunted the helpless cop as he worked on removing his uniform pants and boxers.

Cena shrieked around the cloth in outrage as his cock and ass was bared for Orton's roaming eyes. "Nice. I can't wait to feel that ass squeezing the hell out of my big cock." Randy almost moaned as he climbed between Cena's legs, pushing inside him fast and deep with no lube or prep. Cena screamed behind his gag as Randy began to fuck him immediately, giving him no time to adjust. "You have the right to scream." Randy taunted him before moaning in bliss. The hot officer just felt so good taking his cock. Before long both men could be heard moaning as the sounds and smells of sex filled the air. The pain the cop had felt was now turning in to pleasure. "Yeah, fucking get off on my cock you dirty slut." Randy encouraged as he came, filling the cop's ass with his release. The cop shook as his own orgasm hit, his eyes almost rolling as his cum coated his stomach and abs.

Randy collapsed on top of John, panting before he reached to pull the cloth from his lover's lips.

"What the fuck, Ran? What the fuck!" John hissed, his face flushed as he glared at his boyfriend. "I get to top one week a month! One fucking week and you just had to interrupt my fun!" He began to struggle. "Get me out of these things!"

"Okay, Baby. Okay." Randy knew he was majorly in the doghouse as he went for the keys and set John free.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I know it was your week. But you were going to shove a nightstick up my ass." He tried to defend himself. "There are limits, Man."

"All you had to do was say the safe word and I would have backed off." John countered,

his boyish face set in a pout. "I waited on this all week long. Beside that, I let you put two dildos inside me at the same time last week."

"And you loved it. You're a kinky SOB." Randy laughed.

John walked toward his living room with his broad shoulders slumped. "You know we don't get time off at my place very often, Ran."

Randy sighed as he eyed his dejected looking lover. How could John always get to him with one look of his puppy dog eyes? "You poured Jack down my throat!" He called but got no answer. "Fuck." Randy closed his eyes as he followed John. He would have to make it up to him. Randy feared his poor ass would be paying the price. "You want me to suck your cock, Baby? Come here and put that big dick in Daddy's mouth." John only huffed as he disappeared upstairs to the Master bedroom. "Baby?...BABY?" Randy groaned, rubbing his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

(Sorry about the story change. As usual my muses run the show and not me. Hope you liked anyway. Randy has some sucking up to do.)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for dawnieangel76. Thanks to her for her patience in waiting on it. Hope she enjoys it.

THE VAMPIRE

JOHN TOP RANDY BOTTOM

Life for Randal Keith Orton had been hell the past week. Every since he had ruined his boyfriend's role play fun John had refused to do anything sexual with him. As a matter of fact John was barely speaking to him. A sense of guilt kept Randy from taking matters into his own hands so he was sexually frustrated to say the least. The following Monday Randy had received a text right before he prepared for Raw from John. #If you want to redeem yourself show up at our room after the show and prepare for anything. You try to protest or turn this around on me again and you'll be sorry. Take it like a man and I will forgive you.# Randy gulped, knowing his lover would not be going easy on him but he was honestly so horny that he would do anything to get laid. It was going to be an interesting night that was for certain.

XXXX

Randy was on his way to meet up with a man he had been chatting with on the internet. John was the guy's name. He had seemed fun and it had been a long time since Randy had hooked up with a hot stud for a one night stand. He was dressed in a pair of tight designer jeans, a fitted black t-shirt that showed off his rock hard abs and a pair of casual shoes. Randy was a fit, good looking man and he knew how to dress to best show off his assets. He normally sported a little facial hair but had even shaved for the occasion.

Reaching the hotel John had told him about, Randy wasted no time heading to the room number given and knocking on the door. "Come on in, Randy." A man a little shorter than himself stood in the doorway, his face blocked by how dim the room was. The only light in the hotel room was from a bedside lamp. Randy walked inside and looked around, a cocky smile on his face. John had already stripped the bed. The only thing to cover the mattress was the fitted sheet. "Someone is eager." He smirked, ever the smug bad boy.

John locked the room door after closing it. "Just thought it would be smart to prepare. We both know what is going to happen anyway." His voice was smooth as silk as he faced Randy.

Randy felt his cock twitch as he eyed the gorgeous man he had agreed to meet. Unlike other internet dates that had proven to be let downs this guy was beyond attractive. He was muscular with beautiful blue eyes, full dimples and an ass to die for. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a blue silk dress shirt that had the top few buttons undone to reveal his perfect chest. The man was a wet dream in the flesh.

"You like what you see?" John smirked as he moved toward Randy. Randy found it an interesting contradiction to see such a devilish grin on an angelic sweet face.

"Most definitely." Randy's deep baritone conveyed his admiration. He licked his bottom lip slowly before turning his attention back to the bed. He noticed John had put some under the bed restraints on the bed and grinned even wider. "You enjoy being tied up, John?" He almost purred, sounding very much like a predator.

"Do you?" John was now so close that Randy could almost smell the mouth wash on his breath.

The younger man's eyes widened at the sudden change in John's demeanor. He did not enjoy playing the submissive. He fucked guys he did not get fucked. Being so close Randy suddenly realized that John had a set of fangs that looked sharp as razors. Not the fake fangs you see people use for Halloween but real honest to goodness silver fangs. "W-What the hell?" He stammered, backing away from John and more toward the bed.

"That's convenient." John cooed. He gave Randy a hard push and the taller man toppled on the bed on his back. He tried to scramble up but the vampire was beyond strong as he fastened Randy's ankles and wrists in the leather restraints.

Randy's chest heaved as he struggled furiously to break free. "Do you honestly think that I would be that stupid?" John's laugh chilled Randy to the bone. "I know you are a professional wrestler. You will never escape those cuffs." He trailed a hand down Randy's clothed body. "But go ahead and try. It entertains me."

"Get me out of here you freak!" Randy hissed as he bucked his hips, trying in vain to escape. John only smirked and went after a pair of scissors.

"I'm sorry I'll have to ruin those nice clothes but I don't trust you free." John explained as he began to literally cut the clothes from his captive's body. "I can hardly wait to taste you."

Randy closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he felt his shirt and pants cut away to reveal his tanned body, still glistening with baby oil from his earlier match. "Nice. Already lubed for me I see." John took Randy's limp member into his hand and began to stroke it to life. "I enjoyed big cocks in life and still love the taste of a man...among other things." Randy groaned as he felt the vampire's lips wrap around his hardening length. He had expected to feel the bite of John's sharp fangs but they seemed to have disappeared, almost like they had never existed at all. He tried to control himself, knowing he was falling right into the evil vampire's spell but his heating body could not help but respond to the stimulation.

John licked up and down Randy's hot, hard erection, flicking his tongue over the heavy balls. "Mmmm...that's it, Human. I can feel your blood pumping so hard for me." He moaned out and he moved his head between Randy's spread thighs.

"F-FUCK!" Randy's body trembled as he felt the delicate skin on his inner thigh pierced. He looked down to see blood dripping from John's mouth. "No." He began to panic. "Let me out of here!"

"You'll like what I can do to you. Just be patient and let me work." John smiled, the blood drops dripping from the corners of his mouth, his to fangs back once again. He moved to strip himself before going between Randy's spread legs. Randy gulped as he saw the sheer size of his captor's hard cock. "You know as a vampire I can give you pleasure that most men could only dream about. I could just suck you dry and toss you aside like a useless shell but I've chosen to let you feel good instead. Stop focusing on the blood and just let yourself feel." John began to push his cock inside of Randy, taking his time to let the other man feel the sheer size and thickness he possessed. "Does it feel good pushing inside of you, Human? So hard and so thick, your ass can barely contain it. Does it feel like it could rip you apart but in a way that's oh so good?"

Randy moaned deeply at the almost hypnotic words. He wondered if John had put him under a trance. "Y-Yes." He groaned. "F-fuck. I don't usually bottom."

"That's because no human was ever man enough to take you. But I'm your equal, Randy. More than that. Your superior." John began to move in and out of Randy's tight heat. "It feels so good to feel the warmth of a mortal. How your body pleads for more of me." The vampire picked up speed, fucking Randy with almost supernatural strength. "Admit you love it. A part of you thrives on being reduced to a helpless, moaning slut for me."

Randy was bucking his hips, his body begging John to fill him more if that were possible. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, Boy." John growled with each thrust. "I'm going to force your body to get off from a vampire's cock. Your mind is saying no, you are the dominant one. A world famous athlete. But your body has no choice but to submit to my dark desires."

Randy's eyes almost rolled as he felt John's fangs touch the side of his neck at the same time the head of John's cock found his sweet spot. He moaned in fear and ecstasy, his climax hitting like a freight train so hard and abrupt that his lean body literally convulsed in pleasure. John followed him a few moments later, flooding the all too willing body he was buried inside of.

"Am I forgiven, Johnny?" Randy gasped for breath as he looked up into his boyfriend's blue eyes. "I think I played nice tonight."

"You did very good, Daddy. You're forgiven." John smiled as he basked in the moment before moving to set Randy free. "See how much fun we have when you just go with it?"

"You scared the hell out of me, Baby. I'm fine with the whole vampire fantasy but did you have to draw blood?" Randy asked as he rubbed his wrists.

A dimpled grin broke out across John's face at his lover's words. "I didn't." He explained between laughing. "I used a blood capsule and bought some of those fake vampire fangs that can pop out of your mouth. Just call it a little payback for last Monday."

The Viper's steely eyes narrowed as he realized he had been tricked. "You trying to make a fool out of me, Cena?"

"Come on, Ran. I think we're past that. You know anything goes during our role plays. I left your mouth free so you could say the safe word if you got too afraid."

Randy was not amused. "Fine, whatever Baby Boy. Just know that payback is always a bitch and best served cold. You never know what I may choose to pull on you the next time. You want to play mind games? I can do that shit to rival Mark."

"I look forward to it." John grinned, unfazed by his Daddy's threats. It felt so good to be on speaking terms again. "Now fuck me. I've went a week without your cock and I'm having major withdraws. I almost humped the bed last night for relief."

Randy licked his lips slowly with lust burning in his eyes for his baby. "That I can do, John. You got your taste. Now let the Viper get his." Some people lived for Fridays. John Cena and Randy Orton counted down the days for Monday. Life was good.


End file.
